Many materials are conveniently transported by rail or truck. However, the transporting and handling of hazardous materials in a safe and efficient manner is often a difficult task. One such material is phosphorous pentasulfide that is utilized as an intermediate in the manufacture of lubricant additives and pesticides. Phosphorous pentasulfide upon contact with water decomposes into sulfuric acid, phosphoric acid, and hydrogen sulfide. Each of the foregoing materials presents different chemical hazards. Accordingly, the transport of phosphorous pentasulfide is best confined to sealed oxygen-free containers.
Two basic methods heretofore have been used to transport phosphorous pentasulfide. According to one method, phosphorous pentasulfide granules are transported in tote bins typically containing about 300-3000 kilograms (700-6000 pounds) of material. In the other method, phosphorous pentasulfide is transported in about 60 liter (15 gallon) steel pails or drums typically containing about 90 kilograms (200 pounds) of material. Liquid phosphorous pentasulfide is poured into the pails which are then sealed with lids. After several hours at room temperature the molten phosphorous pentasulfide cools to form solid blocks or ingots contained within the steel pails that are set on pallets for handling and transport.
Both of the aforementioned methods have drawbacks. Both methods, for example, require handling of relatively small containers when compared to other material handling systems such as tank cars, hopper cars, tank trucks, etc. Also, the small containers, i.e., the tote bins and pails, are unwieldy and require special handling by forklift trucks. Moreover, the containers require separate labeling to adequately advise workers and emergency personnel of the inherent risks in handling such materials.
The sealed pail method of handling also presents problems in removal and further processing of the solid ingot. To remove the ingot from the steel pail, a common practice has been for a worker to use a air chisel to cut open the pail, after which the drum is then peeled away from the ingot. The solid ingot is then further processed through a grinder or the like to reduce the ingot to granular form for use.
Regardless of which method is used to transport phosphorous pentasulfide material, it is not uncommon for the material to come into contact with the skin of workers during handling of the containers and removal of the phosphorous pentasulfide therefrom. Incidental skin contact may be socially undesirable for the worker. Phosphorous pentasulfide has a tendency to be absorbed into the skin. Vigorous showering with a strong detergent such as Prell.TM. shampoo has proven helpful in removing phosphorous pentasulfide. However, workers have gone home, and upon perspiring as a result of their engaging in a vigorous activity such as a sport or cutting the lawn, have given off the objectionable odor of hydrogen sulfide. The odor of hydrogen sulfide is akin to that of rotten eggs and the inherent social negatives can be readily appreciated by those who have encountered such odors.